SECRETO DE FAMILIA
by Adrel Black
Summary: Quizás hayan engañado a mi padre por todos estos años, pero nosotros tres lo sabemos, mi madre, Mycroft y yo, es un secreto de familia. / Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Hola a todos, antes que nada comentar que este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, mío solo es la sangre y el sudor que me costó esta historia, jejeje.

Ok, luego tengo que comentar varias cosas antes de que empiecen a leer, en primera si nadie a escuchado alguna vez hablar de Sherrinford Holmes puede darle una buscada en wikipedia, ahí va a encontrar algunos escuetos datos sobre éste hermano perdido de los Holmes.

Luego tengo que decir que yo no soy ni psicóloga, ni psiquiatra, en este fic habló un poco de psicopatía pero mis conocimientos son más que nada unos cuantos datos someros que aprendí en la Facultad de Derecho y lo que enseña la telebasura, si en algo soy errática en ese sentido, por favor consideren que probablemente me haya tomado algunas libertades creativas.

Hablaremos en este fic sobre fratricidio, no es nada gráfico ni descriptivo, no creo que haga sentir incomodo a nadie, pero por si acaso aviso.

En cuarto lugar pero por ningún motivo menos importante la mención de que la maravillosa Lenayuri sacrificó mucho de su tiempo para betear esta historia, mil gracias.

Por último: "Marchar Separados, Pero Atacar Unidos. Vamos Imperio Baker"

* * *

 **SECRETO DE FAMILIA**

 **por**

 ** _Adrel Black_**

 **Edición**

 ** _Lenayuri_**

* * *

Sherlock se comporta de manera extraña. Es decir, usualmente comenzaría a describirlo de esa forma, pero ahora se está comportando aún más raro, incluso para sus estándares.

Han pasado años desde que vivo con él; viviendo de cerca el riesgo y la muerte.

Nuestra amistad sobrevivió a sus conductas maniacas y mis depresiones. Sobrevivimos a Moriarty, nuestro afecto subsistió a pesar de Irene Adler, perduró después de su falso suicidio, continuó luego de mi fallida boda y el descubrimiento de las mentiras de Mary. Seguimos siendo amigos después de la muerte de Magnussen, a pesar del intento fracasado de exiliarlo, vivimos juntos la persecución del video de Moriarty (que resultó ser solo Mycroft intentando salvar a Sherlock), la mentira del embarazo de Mary y su muerte prematura (en mis manos mientras ella intentaba asesinar a Sherlock).

Pero el extraño patrón del que soy consciente no es nada nuevo, de hecho comencé a intuirlo desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos.

Inició aquel primer año cuando nos conocimos, en el 2010, cuando junio llegó se sumió en un letargo extraño; no hablo de cuando se pierde en su palacio mental y me deja fuera, sé perfectamente que no estoy invitado a conocer los secretos de su mente, pero esto es, sin lugar a dudas, distinto.

En aquella ocasión lo asocié con la sequía de casos por la que estábamos pasando y lo tomé como otra más de sus excentricidades, aunque, si tenía que ser honesto conmigo mismo diría que prefiero encontrarlo pegando de tiros a la pared que verlo hecho un ovillo en su sillón.

Estaba ahí con el pelo despeinado y sin lavar, descalzo, el pijama de varios días y la mirada perdida, sus ojos increíbles pasaban de ser esa amalgama de verdes, grises y azules a convertirse en una masa sólida de gris pizarra, el color de las nubes de lluvia.

En un principio me contenté con solo vigilarlo de cerca, era obvio que no estaba comiendo ni durmiendo; sus hábitos, ya de por si inconsistentes, se volvieron francamente alarmantes. En unos días, sus mejillas se volvieron más angulosas y no pude evitar fijarme en las ojeras que se formaron bajo sus ojos, el color morado que estas tenían contrastaba de forma impresionante contra su piel pálida.

Sólo después de la que fue una de nuestras peleas más complicadas (y que terminó conmigo haciendo maletas luego de amenazar a Sherlock con irme y con Sherlock comiendo a regañadientes una sopa preparada por la Señora Hudson) le convencí que debía comer.

Cuando junio del 2010 pasó de largo, el comportamiento de Sherlock volvió a la normalidad, o al menos a la normalidad propia del detective, lo que implica disparos contra las paredes, conciertos de violín a horas intempestivas, partes de cuerpos desmembrados dentro de la nevera y los típicos experimentos cuasi-mortales que hacían estallar de cuando en cuando algún electrodoméstico.

Los casos volvieron a ocupar nuestro tiempo y yo procuré olvidar el asunto, o al menos eso creí hasta que un año después la pauta se repitió. Junio llegó y la dejadez de Sherlock comenzó, casi como un reloj suizo: Sherlock se dejó caer en su sillón, sin peinarse, sin bañarse, sin cambiarse, sin hablar, sin comer, sin dormir y yo no pude menos que asociar el incidente del año anterior con el que ocurría entonces, y es así como ha ocurrido en los años que sucedieron posteriormente.

No puedo más que sorprenderme, ¿cómo es que dos hombres — que están dispuestos a morir por el compañero, a sacrificar la integridad y la libertad, que han pasado por tantas y tan variadas pruebas y cuya amistad ha sobrevivido a todas ellas — se desconocen de manera tan escandalosa?

He preguntado en más de una ocasión a Sherlock cuál es el problema qué es lo que ocurre los meses de junio, pero en el mejor de los casos me he ganado un "¡Que no me pasa nada!", en el peor una mirada pesada, colmada de un significado que no soy capaz de descifrar y el silencio cargante que la acompaña.

Así que, en esta ocasión, he decidido hacer apología de lo que Sherlock hizo cuando me negué a decirle mi segundo nombre y tomar el asunto en mis manos.

* * *

Los Holmes nunca serán considerados una familia normal, no importa lo mucho que el Señor Holmes se esfuerce por encajar nunca lo hará, existen ocasiones en las que no entiende cómo terminó casado con su ahora esposa.

Claro que recuerda por qué se enamoró de ella, era imposible no enamorarse de esa mujer. Una matemática extraordinaria con un futuro brillante, aunque claro, no fue eso lo que él vio por principio.

Ella se pavoneaba por todo Oxford enfundada en trajes caros y ese tonto abrigo negro, intentando esconder su figura de sílfide, con los pechos a punto de hacer explotar los botones de la camisa y los pantalones demasiado ajustados, casi gritando que quería que todos vieran su trasero.

Con el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, era de una belleza extraña e impactante, pero sobre todo, parecía inalcanzable. No había en ella nada que pudiera disgustar, excepto claro el hecho de que siempre estaba sepultada entre un montón de vejestorios matemáticos, todos los cuales le triplicaban la edad, hablando siempre de ángulos diedros, cuartas proporcionales, planos paralelos, planos coaxiales y un sinfín de términos de los cuales el Señor Holmes, quien entonces apenas había sobrepasado los veinte, siendo solo el bibliotecario desconocía por completo.

Claro que ser el bibliotecario tenía una ventaja, una única ventaja, ella siempre estaba allí. Una vez terminadas las clases que tenía que impartir, simplemente se metía en la biblioteca, el Señor Holmes se había preguntado muchas veces si ella comía o dormía, pues duraba hasta las tantas de la madrugada, sacando libros con títulos abstrusos sobre física y matemáticas, tomando extensos apuntes llenos de letras y números mezclados, todos los cuales, para él, que los había visto algunas veces, bien podrían haber estado escritos en egipcio antiguo, igual no hubiera entendido una palabra.

— ¿Pasarás otra noche aquí? —le había preguntado en una de tantas veces en las que ella se quedó en la biblioteca, la primera ocasión en que tuvo las agallas suficientes de hablarle, y aunque ella le miró con esos ojos azules, fuertes y una mueca de desprecio él no se dejó intimidar, al menos de momento —preguntaba por si te apetecía un café…, —ella no contestó, solo siguió mirándole como si fuera algún tipo de insecto extraño y estuviera observándolo con miras a catalogarlo para posteriormente diseccionarlo y comprobar sus observaciones —…para tolerar el desvelo —terminó él ya sin un gramo de seguridad.

Bajó la vista, obviamente se había equivocado, ella estaba fuera de su alcance, quizás si él entendiera sobre ángulos, matrices y estupideces ella se interesaría, pero al diablo, él era solo el bibliotecario. Se dispuso a darse media vuelta, controlando el impulso de correr como el pequeño insecto que era, cuando la voz profunda de ella dijo, en una octava más baja que la voz de una persona normal pero perfectamente audible:

—Negro.

— ¿Disculpa?

—El café —aclaró ella y entornó los ojos aun escrutándolo —negro dos y media de azúcar.

El asintió y sonrió, aquello sabía a victoria, pequeña, pero victoria al fin y al cabo, extrañamente ella también sonrió, solo un poco.

* * *

Doy la vuelta en el sofá en un intento vano de acomodarme, tomo mi reloj de pulsera del respaldo, una de la madrugada, siento la espalda deshecha, pero luego de cuatro días durmiendo en el sofá, — o intentándolo — no podía esperarse menos.

Entorno los ojos y lanzo un suspiro cansado, con el puño golpeo un poco el cojín con la bandera de Inglaterra bordada en un intento de hacerlo cómodo, como si fuera posible, no tengo una manta en la cual enredarme, pero, por algún motivo, traer una manta de mi habitación implicaría que ésta extraña situación es permanente y de verdad deseo que se quede en el status que tiene, como una especie de "lapsus".

Hace un poco de frío, a pesar de ser junio, el mes ha comenzado lluvioso y unas extrañas ráfagas de viento gélido se han apostado sobre Londres. Sherlock se negó a ayudar a Lestrade, motivo por el cual hemos pasado los cuatro días del mes en curso en el 221-b.

Durante la tarde he tenido que encender la chimenea, un ligero resplandor rojo procedente de los rescoldos ilumina el salón, es leve. Miro el sillón de Sherlock, está ahí, hecho un ovillo, es un misterio para mí como puede acomodarse de aquella manera con su uno ochenta y tantos de estatura. La luz de la chimenea lanza sombras extrañas sobre su rostro anguloso y hace que sus ojos plateados brillen en tonos encarnados.

Cuatro días, han pasado desde que se sumió en el letargo del mes de junio, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. He intentado hacerle hablar, pero él no hablará conmigo, he intentado que coma, pero salvo unas pocas pastas que la Señora Hudson trajo y algún té, no ha querido engullir nada más.

Lleva el mismo pijama y su cabello es bastante parecido a un nido de pájaros, realmente no lo entiendo, pero tratándose de mi quizás sea normal.

Lanzo otra mirada a Sherlock, en momentos como estos me pregunto qué tuvo que suceder para provocarle éste extraño comportamiento y no puedo evitar preguntarme además qué hacía antes de vivir conmigo, si en el departamento en el que vivía antes también se dejaba caer en un sillón mirando al vacío. Me pregunto si entonces había alguien que le obligara a comer y si no es así, cómo diablos sobrevivía a un mes entero de letargo.

Tiene los ojos abiertos, parece perdido, no hay gestos en su cara, como si estuviera tallado en cera. Yo no sé leer a la gente como Sherlock lo hace, pero no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta que los pensamientos de mi compañero de piso son tenebrosos.

—Sherlock —le digo, sentándome con cansancio en el sofá —esto es ridículo.

Sherlock parpadea como volviendo del lugar lóbrego en el que ha estado pensando. Desde que el mes comenzó se ha negado en redondo a dormir en su habitación. Se ha arrebujado cada noche en el pequeño sillón, ni siquiera tengo manera de estar seguro de si ha dormido en alguno de estos días.

—Ayudaría que fueras un poco más específico.

—Mira— lanzo otro suspiro y cierro los ojos —estoy cansado, apenas he dormido desde…— me muerdo los labios buscando las palabras —desde hace cuatro días…

—Puedes ir a dormir a tu habitación— responde.

—Si bueno, —me muerdo los labios de nuevo, yo tengo mis propios motivos para estar en el salón en lugar de en la habitación —también tu podrías…

No lo diré en voz alta, pero tengo miedo, si me voy a la habitación y dejo a Sherlock en el salón en aquel estado, si Sherlock hace algo estúpido será por entero mi culpa. Recuerdo las advertencias de Mycroft sobre él en aquella ocasión cuando creímos que La Mujer estaba muerta. Si algo le pasa a Sherlock, no me lo perdonaría, no puedo dejarle, además de ser mi amigo, por un motivo que no puedo explicarme a mí mismo, él, es también mi responsabilidad.

—No quiero ir a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Has dormido?

— ¿Hoy? No.

—En estos días.

Sherlock parece un poco reacio a contestar, pero luego dice: —No. No lo sé, un par de horas… quizás.

—No sé qué está pasando Sherlock, no sé qué se supone que debo hacer, no sé qué te ocurre.

Me siento desesperado, Sherlock sigue en silencio, me pongo de pie y me acerco hasta mi propio sillón, frente al de Sherlock, descanso los codos en las rodillas e intento hablar con él.

—Sherlock, al menos recuéstate en el sofá, por esta noche —le hablo quedo, a pesar de que nadie puede escucharnos, —debe ser incómodo estar en esa posición tantas horas.

— ¿Dónde dormirás?

—Me quedaré en mi sillón

— ¿Dormirás sentado? —Pero aun así se levanta y se deja caer en el sofá cuan largo es. Mirando el techo, con los ojos muy abiertos, se le nota cansado.

—Trata de dormir —le digo habiéndome resignado a que yo por mi parte no lo haré, es entonces cuando lo escucho susurrar:

— ¿Y si cuando despierte no estoy aquí?, si estoy… —lo dice tan bajo que por un momento pienso que lo imaginé, lo miro, sus manos tiemblan, el recuerdo de Baskerville viene a mí, el temblor de sus manos sosteniendo un vaso de whisky, veo su boca moverse, el sonido llega sumamente bajo —y si cuando despierte estoy… —se muerde los labios —en otro lugar.

«Algo dentro de mí revolotea, ¿qué le han hecho?», pienso, « ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?»

—Estás en casa… —le respondo y quiero decir más, mucho más pero no encuentro las palabras.

—Lo sé —cierra los ojos —pero… —se da vuelta para dejar de mirar el techo y mirarme a mí —cuando estaba… allá, —pero no aclara dónde —soñaba que huía, creaba lugares en mi cabeza para escapar —John le mira y siente dolor, el dolor de verlo así y no poder ayudarlo —y ¿si esto solo es otro sueño, si tú eres solo parte del sueño? —su voz usualmente viril suena quebrada — ¿Si cuando despierte estoy de nuevo allí?

— ¿Es por eso que no quieres ir a tu habitación?

—Si esto es un sueño y permanezco despierto no tengo que despertar.

—Para ser un genio lo que dices es bastante ilógico, una… —pienso en la palabra «paradoja»; medio sonrío ante su locura, me pongo de pie y deslizo el sillón hasta el sofá, hace ruido al arrastrar las patas de madera por el suelo, probablemente haya despertado a la Señora Hudson, luego me dejo caer e intento acomodarme lo mejor que puedo, mi cabeza descansando en el reposabrazos del sillón a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Sherlock sobre el sofá, lo escucho respirar y es extrañamente reconfortante, hace que todo parezca más real. — Cuando estuviste lejos —y ambos sabemos que me refiero a su falso suicidio, esto es difícil —te escuchaba tocar el violín, a veces creía verte cuando iba por la calle… siempre esperaba despertar, siempre deseaba estar en una pesadilla que terminaría pronto.

El silencio cae.

— ¿Vas a perdonarme alguna vez por eso? —me pregunta.

Pidió perdón cuando regresó, una y otra vez, pero yo jamás le dije que le perdonaba, y claro que lo hago, al final de cuentas, éste es el milagro por el que pedí tantas veces, uno de los tantos milagros que él ha realizado en mi vida.

—Ya te he perdonado, tonto —le respondo y lo escucho soltar un diminuto suspiro.

—Creo que voy a dormir un poco.

—Sí, también yo.

— ¿Te he decepcionado, John?

—Sí, Sherlock lo hiciste entonces —subo los pies a la mesilla e intento acomodarme, me quedo en silencio un momento y luego le digo —sentí mucho dolor cuando te fuiste.

—No quiero decepcionarte más John, hay cosas, cosas que pasaron, no quiero que estés más decepcionado de mí.

No puedo verlo, pero luego de un rato su respiración se ha hecho acompasada, quizás necesitaba hablar un poco, quizás la oscuridad, el adormecimiento y las mutuas confesiones hayan tenido el poder de calmarle.

Yo, por mi parte paso muchas horas más en el sofá intentando pensar, poner en orden todo aquel caos que siento en el pecho, ordenar un poco, los sentimientos de tristeza, alegría, lealtad, el enojo, el agradecimiento y tantas otras cosas a las que ni siquiera me atrevo a ponerles nombre, todo aquel torbellino englobado en el hombre al que no puedo ver, pero que escucho respirar quedamente.

* * *

De alguna manera el matrimonio Holmes fue llevado por las circunstancias, ella, una mujer que siempre había centrado su valía en su intelecto, él un hombre bastante normal, ¿Cómo podría estar siquiera a la altura para una discusión? Sin embargo, hubo algo que los envolvió: el fuego que encendían mutuamente.

Él apenas podía agradecer su suerte.

Ella encontró un tipo de devoción diferente, alguien que no admiraba su intelecto, alguien que la encontraba atractiva como mujer.

Una receta para el desastre.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo el cuidado suficiente, cuando se dieron cuenta Sherrinford estaba en camino y apenas unos meses después de su nacimiento, Mycroft.

* * *

El trino de los pájaros me despertó, fuera Londres volvía a la vida, el salón estaba inundado por la luz gris de un amanecer nublado, mi cuello estaba torcido, mi espalda dolorida y mi cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar.

En el sofá Sherlock estaba despierto, me miraba con seriedad.

—Buenos días —dije tanteando el camino, intentando adivinar cuál era su estado de ánimo aquella mañana.

—Me quedé dormido —responde, como si fuera algo extraño.

Yo le sonrío un poco, —es lo que la gente hace Sherlock, —él me mira mientras entorna un poco los ojos —ya sabes la gente normal en su vida normal.

—Pero yo no soy una persona normal.

—Lo sé —el entorna aún más los ojos y yo procuro no parpadear porque siento que él está buscando motivos ulteriores en mi conducta y quiero dejarle claro que no hay ninguno salvo nuestra amistad.

Me pongo de pie y procuro estirar la columna, siento como mis huesos se quejan.

—Creo que debes dormir en tu habitación —me dice mi compañero.

—Levántate genio —el niega con la cabeza y sus ojos amenazan con perderse otra vez en la distancia —o no, no lo harás —le digo y él parece contrariado —no voy a permitirlo, Sherlock.

— ¿El qué?

—Que te pierdas de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ahí no puedo seguirte y protegerte, —no puedo seguir manteniendo su mirada, aquellas palabras me han salido del alma, pero también me han costado, nunca he sido bueno, soy un hombre de acción, no de palabras —prepararé el desayuno mientras te bañas y te vistes.

Doy algunos pasos hacia la cocina, con una mano en la espalda, que demonios, dormir en el sofá está convirtiendo mi espalda en la espalda de un anciano.

—No lo haré —escucho que dice Sherlock.

—Lo harás listillo —le respondo.

—No y no puedes obligarme.

—Invitaré a Lestrade, Molly, la Señora Hudson a comer… —digo desde la cocina pero como sé la respuesta me he guardado un as bajo la manga.

—Me da igual.

—… y a Mycroft.

En la cocina observo a mí alrededor. «Té y tostadas» pienso. Escucho como se pone de pie y luego, como si se tratara de un adolescente malcriado, camina hacia el baño golpeando todo lo que hay a su paso.

* * *

El matrimonio Holmes había pasado momentos francamente complicados luego del nacimiento de Sherrinford.

Ella estaba demasiado asustada, no había nada en sus preciadas matemáticas que la hubiera preparado para tener que pasar las noches en vela mientras Sherrinford lloraba, y apenas un par de meses después del nacimiento de éste ella estaba embarazada otra vez.

El Señor Holmes no se sentía especialmente cariñoso con su esposa, ella había obviamente perdido el cuerpo de náyade que le había caracterizado, el cabello rubio y lustroso se había visto afectado por el embarazo y los ojos azules que le habían fascinado habían perdido gran parte de su brillo para convertirse en algo desvaído.

Ambos, cada uno en su mente, se sentían traicionados, el otro les había engañado, les había mostrado una cara, ella la de la brillante y prometedora matemática, que era casi un ser sobrenatural y que ahora se había descubierto como solo una mujer más.

Él como el protector, el capaz de mostrarle mundos nuevos, el que ahora la rechazaba por odiar en lo que él mismo la había convertido.

Mientras ella corría por el campus, intentando concentrarse en la cátedra que tenía que impartir, con su embarazo de siete meses, Sherrinford llorando en sus brazos y casi diez meses de desveladas continuas, fue obvio que aquello no estaba funcionando.

Mientras, él rumiaba su tristeza en un rincón oscuro de la biblioteca, se dio cuenta que había intentado tener algo que no debía, como Eva en busca del conocimiento, lo único que había conseguido había sido condenarse por su codicia.

* * *

Sherlock vestido con pantalón y zapatillas deportivas es algo extraño de ver, como intentar pintar con crayones de colores la Mona lisa.

Fue complicado obligarle a abandonar el piso, me vi en la necesidad de hacer algunas amenazas pero había encontrado ya cual era La Amenaza por excelencia.

—Echaré tu experimento por la ventana.

—Lo haré de nuevo y obviamente tendré que volar otra vez el horno de microondas.

Miré el microondas que acabábamos de estrenar luego de que Sherlock hiciera explotar en mil pedazos el anterior durante un experimento.

—Traeré la SIG y te sacaré de aquí a punta de revolver.

Sherlock parecía francamente aburrido por mis pueriles amenazas.

—No lo harás, Doctor Watson.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al salón.

—No te atrevas a dejarte caer en el maldito sillón —él me miró como retándome a que hiciera algo para evitarlo —lo digo en serio Sherlock, voy a patear tu huesudo trasero fuera del departamento si es necesario.

Su mirada petulante me traspasó mientras arrebujaba su cuerpo sobre sí mismo y se acomodaba en su sillón.

—Bien —si esta arma no funcionaba no habría poder humano que lo hiciera salir —como estás comportándote como un crío y yo tengo que salir —le miré con lo que esperaba fuera mi mejor cara de seriedad —llamaré a Mycroft para que se quedé contigo mientras regreso.

—No necesito una niñera, Watson.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, escucharlo llamarme Watson hacía que sintiera… frío.

—Pues te comportas como un niño malcriado, asumo que si la necesitas.

Tomé el móvil y comencé a buscar el número de Mycroft.

—No te atreverías —me retó aún más.

—Mírame, Holmes.

El detective se puso de pie, haciendo una de sus acostumbradas rabietas. No podría mentir, aunque quisiera, que me encanta cuando logro imponerme a su carácter avasallante, luego de que pude sacarlo del departamento el resto fue mucho más fácil.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia Regent's Park.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —me preguntó Sherlock, frunciendo las cejas y mirando los árboles a su alrededor. El pensamiento de que estaba deduciéndolos, vino a mi cabeza, las edades de los árboles, sus nombres, sus nombres científicos.

—Estamos aquí porque no tolero mirarte enclaustrado y tirado en tu sillón. Si no quieres ayudar a Lestrade, está bien, tomemos un descanso. Además —le dije —me gusta este lugar.

— ¿Traes a tus novias aquí?

Aquella pregunta me descoloca por un momento, hay tanto en el tono de voz que usa para preguntar que me siento ofuscado, suena casi como un reclamo: "¿traes a tus novias aquí?, ¿soy tan común y aburrido como una de ellas, por eso me traes aquí?, ¿te has besuqueado con ellas aquí?" y luego mi mente susurra "¿vas a besuquearme a mí?"

—No, —respondo, —me gusta este lugar —mis pies toman mi camino preferido y él me sigue —siempre había venido solo.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste? Nunca habíamos hecho esto.

—Salimos a cenar, vamos a Angelo's, corremos por Londres ¿qué hace tan complicado que caminemos por el parque?

—Nada —responde y sigue mirando alrededor con las cejas fruncidas.

Sigo caminando hacia "wetland area" donde sé que no habrá mucha gente, el viento corre entre los árboles, es frío y hay humedad en el ambiente, el pasto se siente salpicado bajo nuestros pies.

Llegamos, aquel lugar es como un pequeño oasis dentro del oasis, el lago que hay en Regent´s Park pasa por ahí, la orilla está llena de rocas, el agua les arranca sonidos al pasar y los árboles alrededor crean paredes que hacen difícil la vista.

Me dejo caer en una de las piedras y Sherlock se deja caer a mi lado, el espacio personal nunca ha sido algo de lo que nos hayamos preocupado así que no me molesta sentir como su muslo derecho se aprieta contra mi muslo izquierdo.

Pasamos un tiempo en silencio, no sé cuánto ha sido, pero mis manos están frías y mi trasero también, sin embargo, hay algo tan calmo en estar aquí con Sherlock y dejar que el tiempo se escurra. Al otro lado del lago hay un sauce llorón que se mece quedamente, por algún motivo pienso en cuantas parejas se habrán sentado en este lugar, buscando el cobijo de los ojos curiosos y habrán visto el mismo sauce que ahora vemos nosotros, el pensamiento me arranca una respiración fuerte.

Sherlock voltea a mirarme.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —respondo.

— ¿Por qué ya no tienes novias, John? —Como no respondo al momento él pregunta algo más — ¿es por Mary? ¿La extrañas?

—Te daré una respuesta a cambio de una respuesta —le digo y puedo ver en sus ojos que está buscando la manera de engañarme así que recompongo mis reglas —una respuesta sincera y completa a cambio de una respuesta sincera y completa.

—Hay cosas —él está negando —que yo no… no puedo.

—Escucha, escucha —le tomo el hombro y el mira mi mano como si fuera algo extraño, sé que el contacto físico nunca ha sido algo que nos haya distinguido y no quiero que él se asuste y se vaya, así que lo suelto y solo le miro —está bien; si hay cosas que no quieres decir, te prometo una respuesta sincera a cambio de tu sinceridad, no importa que no me digas… lo que no quieras contarme, solo que seas sincero —él asiente.

— ¿Por qué ya no tienes novias?

— ¿Recuerdas a Jeanette? —asiente de nuevo —cuando ella se fue, yo me di cuenta que no podía, no podía tener novias, porque la vida que yo había elegido, ésta vida, —aclaro mientras nos señalo a ambos —de salir a las tantas de la madrugada, de tener un trabajo tan estrafalario como éste, andar por el mundo esperando tener que desenfundar la SIG, ser algo así como el médico-guardaespaldas-niñera —él sonríe un poco —del único detective consultor del mundo, bueno, hace imposible para mí que me concentre en tener una relación con nadie.

— ¿Con nadie? —repite él en forma de pregunta.

Le miro y sus ojos me dejan sofocado, arrugo el sentimiento y lo contengo.

—Supongo que podría haber alguien, alguien que no se molestara con todo esto.

Él se queda mirando el agua, de modo que le doy un momento para que pueda asimilar lo que he dicho antes de preguntar:

— ¿Por qué te negaste a ayudarle a Lestrade?

—Yo no —frunce un poco los labios —me siento —mira a la lejanía —capaz de… pensar con claridad… en estos momentos —apenas ha terminado de decir aquello pregunta — ¿extrañas a Mary?

—No —él me mira frunciendo el ceño, obviamente no me cree.

— ¿Te arrepientes, de asesinarla?

—No —digo de nuevo y el enfoca sus ojos en los míos como si intentara ver dentro de ellos —Sherlock, ella estaba apuntándote, fue muy clara al decir que te mataría, ya lo había intentado, yo no iba a permitir que tuviera otra oportunidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el cielo se ha vuelto más oscuro conforme las horas han pasado, no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí pero tengo frío, solo mi muslo izquierdo está tibio allí donde mi cuerpo pega con el de Sherlock.

Unas pocas gotas han comenzado a perturbar la superficie del lago, tengo una pregunta más que hacer antes de que la lluvia nos obligue a irnos.

—¿Sherlock, sabes que eres mi prioridad, por encima de cualquier novia, por encima de dormir cómodo en mi cama o de comer en una mesa que no esté llena de compuestos químicos, hasta por encima de tener una nevera sin restos humanos?

Él sonríe un poco, y es bello cuando lo hace, en aquel lugar el pensamiento no me incomoda, ¿quién en el mundo puede mirar a Sherlock y no darse cuenta de su belleza?

—Lo sé, John.

— ¿Corremos a por un taxi antes de que comience a llover?

Él se pone de pie, con la agilidad y elegancia de siempre, y comienza a correr, yo lo sigo, mi espalda grita adolorida del sillón y de las horas que pasó rígida sobre una roca, pero no me importa mis pulmones abarcan el aire del mundo entero y yo solo quiero dar alcance a la figura de Sherlock que corre un par de metros por delante.

* * *

Fue cuando Sherrinford tenía cuatro y Mycroft tres cuando los Señores Holmes entendieron lo que sus hijos serían, a ella no le sorprendió, él estaba profundamente asustado.

Él procuraba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, trabajando, prosperaron, él hacía turnos dobles, cubría todas las vacaciones de compañeros, incapacidades, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar en esa casa de locos en la que los niños de cuatro años hacían preguntas que él no tenía idea de cómo responder.

Ella pasaba mucho tiempo dormida, mientras los niños jugaban, los amaba, de verdad que los amaba, pero estaba por encima de sus posibilidades, había abandonado su futuro, el brillante futuro que le esperaba, los descubrimientos, la investigación, todo a cambio de criar a sus hijos y atender a su marido.

Fue una decisión que no tomó por gusto, sino por necesidad, ese tipo de decisiones siempre dejan una huella indeleble. Sus sueños de riqueza y reconocimiento se habían perdido, ahora solo le quedaba la soledad.

Sherrinford y Mycroft aprendieron solos muchas de las cosas, cuando fue momento de ir a la escuela ella encontró un poco de consuelo, los enseñó, aprendían rápido y eso la hacía tener esperanza, quizás ellos fueran lo que ella no pudo, quizás ellos lograrían lo que habían sido sus metas.

Todo habría salido bien, si unos años después Sherlock no hubiera llegado.

* * *

Para cuando logramos conseguir un taxi ya estábamos completamente empapados, pero había algo de felicidad en los ojos de Sherlock que hacía que valiera la pena.

Subimos hasta nuestro piso, anochecía, habíamos pasado el día entero en Regent´s Park, mi estómago estaba gruñendo.

Al llegar Sherlock fue directamente a su habitación y yo a la mía, necesitábamos deshacernos de la ropa mojada. Luego bajé a la cocina.

La Señora Hudson, que es lo más parecido que hay en este mundo a una santa, nos había dejado sándwiches sobre la mesa.

Tomé uno y me acerqué a la habitación de Sherlock.

—Tienes que comer… algo —esta última palabra se perdió en el aire, desvaneciéndose el sonido como si no se hubiera pronunciado.

Sherlock estaba solo en ropa interior, de pie frente a su armario tomando un pijama limpio, mis ojos, sin pedirme permiso, rodaron por su larguirucha figura, el hambre se había esfumado, el frío, el mundo. Me dio la espalda y miré todas las cicatrices que un par de veces había intuido y de las que él nunca había hablado, agradecí que deslizara su torso dentro de la playera, no pude evitar sentirme como un pervertido.

—Lo lamento —murmuré y me di media vuelta, quisiera decir que no salí huyendo, pero sería faltar a la verdad.

Un momento después Sherlock entró a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres que lo asesinemos? —preguntó.

— ¿A quién? —dije sin comprender.

—A ese sándwich, —dice y hay una sonrisa bailando en las esquinas de sus ojos —Seguramente hizo algo realmente malo para que tú estés mirándolo así.

Trato de recomponerme, tomó el sándwich y le doy un mordisco, he llenado dos vasos con agua natural, así que bebo un poco, Sherlock sigue mirándome, sé que está deduciéndome. Al final baja el rostro y toma un bocadillo para él.

— ¿Por qué te perturbó tanto entrar a mi habitación? —pregunta, mientras rehuyó su mirada, estoy buscando algo que decir, algo que no sea "porque te ves fascinante cuando estás semidesnudo" o "podrías estar desnudo la próxima vez", pero engañar a Sherlock es como retener el agua con un colador, imposible. Él sabe que estoy buscando una respuesta así que me recuerda —sinceridad a cambio de sinceridad, ese fue el trato.

—Mientras estábamos en el parque.

Frunce el ceño — ¿En Baker Street no aplica?, ¿debemos ir de nuevo al parque para intercambiar confidencias?

Suspiro, pero al mirar sus ojos han dejado de ser gris pizarra para tornarse a sus colores habituales nuevamente, le haría todas las confidencias del mundo a cambio de poder contemplar esos ojos, en esos colores.

—Me sentí incómodo porque… entré intempestivamente, estabas medio desnudo y temí molestarte… —cambio de tema, rápido —estás comiendo.

—Me siento bien.

Sonrío, sonríe, haría lo que fuera por esa sonrisa.

—Es temprano, acaba de anochecer, pero quiero dormir —dice.

—Eso es genial, Sherlock, creo que el paseo por el parque te sentó bien.

—Si —luego con el mismo tono casual continúa —estaba pensando que podríamos dormir en mi habitación.

El trozo de sándwich que estoy intentando engullir se ha quedado atravesado en mi garganta y está amenazando con ahogarme, toso ruidosamente, tomó el vaso de agua y obligo a mi garganta a tragar, bebo un poco más, Sherlock me mira interrogante.

—Lo siento, creo que mastiqué mal —luego solo para estar seguro que lo dijo y no que fue mi subconsciente jugándome una mala pasada pregunto — ¿has dicho que deberíamos dormir en tu habitación? —Él asiente con la cabeza — ¿los dos? —Sigue asintiendo — ¿en tu habitación? —Ahora además de asentir frunce las cejas —en tu habitación solo hay una cama —aclaro.

— ¿Estás haciendo el idiota a propósito? —Suelto un bufido — ¿Problema?

— ¿No te incomoda la idea de dormir conmigo?

— ¿Por qué tendría que incomodarme?

—Usualmente a los hombres les incomoda la idea de dormir con otros tipos.

— ¿A ti te incomoda dormir con otros hombres?

—Sí.

— ¿Te incomoda la idea de dormir conmigo?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? —me siento como un gato acorralado y empiezo a mirar alrededor, buscando de manera consciente un escape.

—Porque es diferente.

— ¿Por qué es diferente?

—Porque eres tú.

— ¿A mí no me consideras un hombre?

— ¿Qué?

—Si te incomoda la idea de dormir con otros hombres pero no te incomoda la idea de dormir conmigo, sobreentiendo que no soy considerado un hombre por ti.

— ¿Qué? Sherlock, no, no es eso.

— ¿O es porque por mí no sientes nada? ¿Estoy tan roto que no te produzco nada, ni siquiera incomodidad?

— Sherlock, tú no estás roto.

—Tú no lo sabes, Watson…

Se pone de pie, la habitación se cierra con un portazo, se ha ido.

* * *

Sherrinford y Mycroft mostraron desde el principio personalidades sumamente diferentes y sumamente parecidas a la vez.

Ambos demasiado inteligentes para su edad, ambos demasiado inteligentes como para ser educados en una escuela común, iniciaron su educación en casa, con su madre.

Ambos retraídos y solitarios giraron uno en torno al otro durante años, atraídos y repelidos como imanes.

Mientras que Sherrinford se inclinaba por la historia y la filosofía, Mycroft prefería, al igual que su madre, las matemáticas, control de probabilidades.

Nunca se los veía juntos, y salvo cuando su madre les obligaba a estar en la misma habitación preferían evitarse. Aunque sus padres veían con desaprobación la extraña frialdad que imperaba en la relación entre sus hijos siempre lo atribuyeron a su inteligencia.

En realidad el problema era simple, un problema de personalidades.

Mientras Sherrinford gozaba enormemente de la aprobación de su madre, Mycroft prefería el silencio.

A Sherrinford le fascinaba el reconocimiento, que su madre le dijera que era inteligente, su padre no importaba, él era común, claro que todo lo sorprendía, pero su madre, ella entendía, entendía sus juegos, entendía lo fascinante que eran las cosas, sabía de ideas, ideales, filosofías.

Mycroft por su parte prefería la soledad, hacer cálculos complicados en el enorme pizarrón que tenía en su habitación, números, cifras y soledad, era todo lo que Mycroft pedía, no importaba si nadie entendía sus motivaciones, era más que suficiente con saber.

Luego la noticia de un nuevo miembro de la familia sacudió los cimientos.

Los padres, con la madurez que dan los años habían asentado la relación en bases, que aunque poco tenían que ver con el amor estaban bastante claras en la tolerancia mutuas, por lo que aquel nuevo bebé significó el cierre de todo un capítulo en sus vidas, pero no fue solo eso.

El nuevo bebé tenía mucho más, tenía la belleza avasallante de la que su madre fue poseedora. Aunque nadie sabía de dónde había heredado el cabello de ébano, los ojos y la piel pálida eran herencia de su madre.

Mycroft tomó la acogida de un nuevo bebé con apatía, su mundo no era diferente si había un Sherlock en la familia, su mundo perfectamente bien establecido a sus siete años no cambiaba, no así para Sherrinford que debió compartir los halagos de los que era poseedor, con aquel ser diminuto que solo lloraba y babeaba, aquel ser diminuto y odioso.

* * *

Luego del portazo con el que Sherlock cerró su habitación pude escuchar cosas romperse. Me puse de pie y llamé a la puerta, no obtuve respuesta. Todo se sumió en el silencio.

Me dejé caer fuera de su habitación sin saber qué era lo que había sucedido, en qué momento todo se había ido al demonio.

Pasados unos minutos, quizás más, escuché algo moverse dentro de la habitación, luego un sollozo.

—Sherlock —solo silencio, aunque puedo escuchar más cosas siendo arrastradas de lugar y ruido de sollozos ahogados —Sherlock ábreme la puerta —nada de nuevo —Sherlock —el ruido continúa aunque no sé qué es —Sherlock ábreme la puerta o la voy a echar abajo.

Nada. Apelo a que mi cuerpo aun tenga la fuerza que una vez tubo y pateo la cerradura, escucho la madera astillarse, la habitación está a oscuras, salvo por la luz mercurial que entra por las ventanas y ahora la luz del pasillo que se cuela por la puerta.

La escena que tengo ante mis ojos hace que mi espina sienta un escalofrío, mis manos se abren y se cierran, Sherlock me mira con una expresión extraña, mitad dolor, mitad vacío.

—Sherlock.

En sus manos hay una jeringa y en su brazo una liga, puedo ver marcadas todas sus venas. Hay trozos de vidrio de una lámpara rota en el suelo y de su armario varias cajas han sido lanzadas, sobre la cama una cajita de rapé ahora vacía.

—Sherlock —doy un paso.

—No te me acerques.

—No sé qué sucedió —intento calmarlo, no quiero que esa suciedad entre en sus venas —todo parecía marchar bien y luego todo se fue al carajo y no entiendo por qué.

En sus mejillas puedo ver el rastro de lágrimas.

—Sherlock, déjame quedarme aquí contigo —él niega con la cabeza —Sherlock…

—No te me acerques John —empieza a buscar una vena donde inyectar el líquido transparente que tiene en la jeringa.

—Sherlock —no me mira —sabes que podría pelear, sabes que podría quitarte esa porquería, sabes que podría quitártela por la fuerza…

Él me mira y suelta una risa burlona, como retándome a que lo intente.

—…pero sabes que no lo haré, no pelearé contigo. Dámela por favor.

El ríe sardónicamente y con voz fiera me dice.

—Dime Watson, tampoco con las mujeres con las que te acostabas sentías nada, cuando llegabas oliendo a perfumes baratos, con tus tontos sweaters manchados de maquillaje y labial, tampoco con ellas sentías nada…

—Sherlock…

—No, —ríe más fuerte y su risa me parte el pecho —no claro que no, ellas te hacían sentir tanto, que no importaba quien fuera la elegida de esa semana, cualquiera de ellas servía para ti. Llegabas oliendo a sexo, lánguido, satisfecho, mientras yo me tragaba el poder ver en tu cuerpo todas sus marcas.

—Sherlock —imploro de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes que podía leer en tu expresión, en tu ropa, en tu olor, todas las cosas que habías hecho con ellas?

— ¿Estás reclamándome?...

—Claro que sí y que hay de él.

— ¿Él? —me sorprendo.

—El mayor Sholto —sus labios escupen las palabras.

El enojo comienza a imponerse a la tristeza, Sherlock está pisando terreno escabroso sin saberlo, mi respiración se vuelve agitada y no puedo evitar arrugar la nariz y morderme los labios.

— ¿Qué hay con él?

— ¿Tampoco con él sentías nada?...

—Sherlock… lo que estás diciendo es absurdo.

—Te vi, John, como saltabas y movías la cola como un cachorro a su alrededor.

Suficiente.

— ¿Y eso es lo que quieres que haga por ti? —le grité y me deleité en como pareció atemorizado por un momento — ¿qué no es lo que hago siempre, lo que todos creen que soy para ti? Tu maldita mascota. —Di un paso al frente furioso —Tu niñera, el que tolera tus pataletas de niño de preescolar, el que va por el camino recogiendo los trozos, las mierdas que tú estás dispuesto a darle.

Se había quedado callado, la jeringa había quedado olvidada en una de sus manos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamar nada? He vivido a tu sombra, durante años, feliz solo por tenerte a mi lado, dejé mi trabajo, dejé de salir con mujeres, dejé de tener vida porque a ti te molestaba si iba a tomar una cerveza con Lestrade o salía de bares con Mike. Me tragué mi orgullo y corrí en pos tuyo desde la primera noche en que llegamos a Baker, maté por ti, más de una vez, me tragué tus juegos con La Mujer, perdoné tu suicidio, soporté tus besuqueos con Janine y leer todos los cuentos que publicó la prensa sobre ustedes. ¿Cómo crees que me sentó eso a mí?, saber cuántas veces por noche lo hacían. Imaginarte teniéndola en esta casa, en nuestra casa.

—Esas fueron mentiras.

— ¿Cómo crees que yo tomé todas esas cosas, Sherlock? —Fingí no escuchar. De pronto me sentí muy cansado, quería dejarme caer y poder dormir, en dónde fuera, no importaba, en el suelo de la habitación de Sherlock estaría bien, como un perro obediente y hogareño — ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto Sherlock? —Él solo me miraba, —que una vez que te inyectes esa cosa, voy a venir por ti y voy a cuidar de ti, igual que siempre, porque en realidad Sherlock me haces sentir tanto que soy incapaz de dejarte. Solo por si te sirve de información, estuve enamorado de James Sholto, pero igual que tú me rechazó y yo nunca insistí, como no lo haré contigo.

Di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir, suponía que si hacía el esfuerzo podría llegar hasta el salón y dejarme caer en mi sillón.

—Yo nunca te he rechazado.

—Tampoco nunca me has aceptado —respondí aun dándole la espalda —y aquella noche en Angelo´s fuiste muy claro, "no interesado", "casado con el trabajo".

—John… por favor John —lo miré por encima del hombro —no me dejes solo, no me dejes con la oscuridad… con mi oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando Mycroft cumplió los diez decidió irse, sus padres le enviaron a un colegio privado donde Mycroft hizo sus primeras conexiones, su inteligencia le ayudó a no retraerse y aunque seguía siendo solitario, aprendió que podía manejar la presencia de otras personas a su alrededor.

Aunque algunas veces le parecía estar viviendo en un enorme acuario donde era él, el único humano, rodeado de siete mil millones de peces dorados, obviando claro a su madre y sus dos hermanos.

Sherrinford por el contrario decidió permanecer al lado de su madre, al menos todo lo que fuera posible, asunto que se veía empañado por la presencia del pequeño Sherlock, que siempre robaba la atención.

Contrario a sus hermanos, Sherlock no solo les superaba en belleza, sino que tenía un don diferente, era agradable a las personas, cariñoso, un pirata que correteaba por la casa creando historias en su cabeza, siempre seguido de cerca por su perro Barbarroja.

* * *

—Nunca voy a dejarte Sherlock —le digo mientras me vuelvo a mirarle, —pero no quiero esto. —Me acerco y quito de su mano la jeringa, quiebro la aguja tallándola contra la pared y suelto la liga que tiene en el brazo —nunca esto Sherlock. Por favor, esa oscuridad, eso que hay en ti, dámelo, yo puedo llevar la carga por ti.

— ¿Y si me dejas después que te lo diga?

—Solo hay una cosa, una persona, en el mundo que puede apartarme de ti —él me mira y parece tan desvalido que es imposible que no quiera cuidarlo —tú. Solo tú Sherlock, siempre voy a respetarte, si tú me dices que me vaya, si tú no me quieres cerca, voy a respetar eso. Solo tu Sherlock.

* * *

Si alguien hubiera prestado un poco más de atención se hubiera dado cuenta, que los animales de los alrededores desaparecían, si la Señora Holmes no hubiera tenido esa idea de que sus chicos eran demasiado inteligentes como para hacer estupideces, si el Señor Holmes no hubiera estado tan asustado de sus propios hijos, si Mycroft no se hubiera ido a su colegio privado, si Sherrinford no se hubiera quedado en casa, si hubiera ido a alguna escuela quizás un compañero o algún maestro lo hubieran notado, si Sherlock no hubiera estado tan asustado él se los hubiera dicho.

* * *

—Ven aquí, —le dije mientras él se acercaba, sentía sus manos temblar —Sherlock, tranquilízate, nada va a pasar.

Sherlock se acercó a la cama y se recostó, alrededor reinaba el caos, pero en la cama todo parecía más sereno, me senté a su lado, con la espalda contra el respaldo y esperé, esperaría toda la noche, toda la vida si fuera necesario, entonces Sherlock hizo la cosa más insólita del mundo, acomodó la cabeza contra mi regazo y dijo:

—Él era el verdadero psicópata.

* * *

Él era el verdadero psicópata de la familia, aunque con los años Sherlock sería conocido como tal. Fue de manera extraña como todo comenzó.

Un día en el patio de la casa, sentado pensando, sentía una extraña fascinación por el dolor, los libros de historia están plagados de dolor, el dolor de la humanidad, en donde todos veían un acontecimiento catastrófico, él veía un cuento. Mientras que todos hablaban de la extinción de los dinosaurios, el veía enormes reptiles retorciéndose. Mientras el libro hablaba fríamente de la revolución francesa, y sus repercusiones, él veía en su cabeza decapitaciones, cuerpos sangrantes caídos como fardos sin vida.

En los árboles circundantes había panales, así que cuando una abeja pinchó su dedo no fue una sorpresa, incluso el dolor no fue importante, iba a sacudirse la mano pero en vez de eso retuvo el insecto entre los dedos —sabía que las abejas morían una vez que habían picado —, se sintió poderoso, podría aplastarlo, tenía el poder de hacer aquel cuerpo diminuto una masa irreconocible, podría ocultarlo, podría solo deshacerlo, solo había que poner la fuerza suficiente, incluso nadie nunca se enteraría que lo había hecho, una diminuta abeja no sería nada, no cambiaría el mundo.

Pero eso no era todo, las abejas eran el animal favorito de Sherlock, ese pequeñajo que robaba la atención de su madre, se sentaba bajo los árboles a mirar a las abejas, que tenían esos animales de especial, eran insignificantes, él podía aplastarlos con apenas dos de sus dedos.

Aplastó a la abeja que se volvió una jalea entre el pulgar y el índice, el mundo se quedó en silencio, supo que sus pupilas se habían dilatado pues de pronto todo a su alrededor tuvo una claridad abrumadora, sintió euforia, la sangre le latía en las venas, la respiración era superficial y el mundo se redujo a sus dedos hormigueantes y al poder.

La próxima vez que hiciera aquello invitaría a Sherlock, él le mostraría que tan insignificante era en realidad.

* * *

Deslizaba mis dedos por el cabello rizado de Sherlock, había soñado muchas veces poder hacerlo y claro que en mis fantasías Sherlock temblaba entre mis dedos como en aquel momento, pero el motivo de sus estremecimientos no era el correcto.

—Creí que tu único hermano era Mycroft.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Sherrinford era el mayor, apenas se llevaban un año de edad, —luego aclaró —él y Mycroft, —Sherlock se arrebujó un poco más contra mí.

—Estás temblando —dije.

—Hace frío —murmuró — ¿a dónde vas? —su voz sonó asustada, mientras me ponía de pie.

—Solo quiero que te metas bajo las mantas.

Él extrañamente obedeció, mientras que yo miraba dentro de su armario en busca de otra manta, encontré un cobertor acolchado y lo acomodé sobre la cama, Sherlock se deslizó a un lado, dejando un lugar descubierto para mí, yo lo miré.

—No voy a aprovecharme de tu virginidad, John —resopló con sarcasmo, pero sus ojos aún se veían tristes.

—No temo eso.

—Entonces a que le temes.

—A que después ya nada sea igual.

—Puede ser mejor.

—Sherlock —solo había una cosa que me atormentaba, al diablo el qué dirán, de cualquier manera ya todos creían que estábamos liados, era algo más —quizás crees que lo quieres Sherlock, pero si después te aburres, si después decides que no quieres esto, ya no podremos volver atrás y yo no creo que pueda vivir con eso.

Él no contestó, solo siguió mirándome insistentemente, desde la cama, con los ojos desamparados.

—Iré por mi pijama.

—Toma una de mi armario.

Medio sonreí, obviamente creía que si me dejaba salir de la habitación no iba a volver.

—Me voy a ver ridículo en tus ostentosos pijamas.

Él sonríe un poco: —Hay algo de ropa deportiva en el cajón de la derecha.

Saqué una playera bastante holgada, pero no me atreví con los pantalones de deporte, a él le sentaban bien con sus largas piernas pero a mí me vendrían ridículos.

Le di la espalda mientras comenzaba a desvestirme, la sangre me ardía en las venas y sin duda, luego de lo que él me había contado era el peor momento de la historia para tener una erección, pero aun así no pude hacer nada para contenerla.

Me volví respirando fuertemente, vestido en bóxer y playera, intentado cubrir con ella mi miembro excitado. Me acerqué a la cama, había una mirada extraña en sus ojos, algo a lo que no quise ponerle nombre, me deslicé entre las cobijas y él se acurrucó contra mi pecho, una de sus piernas se enredó con las mías y aunque quise evitar que el sintiera mi dureza, al final uno de sus muslos finos quedó firmemente apostado contra mi pene. El corazón me latía desbocado.

— ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan rápido? —me preguntó.

Su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el mentón y una de sus manos, descansaba en mi estómago, me sentía rígido, en más de un sentido, no quería dar un paso en falso. Una vez en Afganistán había tenido que cruzar un campo minado, bueno, la sensación era muy parecida. Recordé el desastre que había ocurrido en la cocina y suspiré. Sinceridad a cambio de sinceridad, pensé.

—Porque estás demasiado cerca y eso me hace sentir —busqué una palabra, pero no había ninguna en mi lenguaje para describir lo que Sherlock me hacía sentir…

Sus ojos subieron hasta los míos y susurró:

—Voy a cuidar de ti, John.

Y fue extraño que Sherlock, ahí, recostado en pijama, siendo más vulnerable de lo que nunca había sido, hiciera esa afirmación y entonces encontré una fortaleza diferente en el interior de Sherlock, una que nunca había visto, una que no tenía nada que ver con ángulos afilados, sino con galaxias perdidas en sus ojos policromáticos.

Él dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho y yo acomodé mi mejilla en su coronilla, su pierna se apretó un poco más contra mi pene y su mano dibujo arabescos en mi estómago, quedamos en silencio, en espera de lo que viniera a continuación, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que sería, hasta que el continuó la historia interrumpida.

—Siempre asesinaba abejas...

* * *

Siempre asesinaba abejas, durante las tardes, cuando su padre estaba en la biblioteca, su madre en casa tomando la siesta y Sherlock correteaba por los jardines, acompañado de Barbarroja.

Alguna vez invitó al pequeño, Sherlock miró con curiosidad como su hermano atraía una abeja, a Sherlock le gustaban las abejas, miró como el insecto se posó en su dedo y le picó. Luego salió volando para desplomarse después.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Sherlock.

Sherrinford sonrió un poco al niño, le fascinaban las abejas, conocía a la perfección el proceso de producción de miel, se deleitaba en la forma en que las abejas se organizaban unas con otras, pero se perdía algo maravilloso, la muerte.

—Está muriendo —respondió Sherrinford.

— ¿Por qué?

Sherrinford se sacó el aguijón y lo tiró a un lado.

—Las abejas son débiles —miró a su hermano menor que frunció el ceño —una vez que pican son incapaces de sacar el aguijón, cuando intentan volar de nuevo, el aguijón jala el tejido abdominal de manera que… —los ojos de Sherlock se habían abierto como platos —… básicamente —Sherrinford sonrió, Sherlock se cubrió la boca con la mano, entendía perfectamente lo que Sherrinford estaba diciendo —se destripan a sí mismas.

Sherlock se estremeció, su mente trasladó la imagen de inmediato a un ser humano, una persona cuyo brazo se había quedado atascado pero que debía huir al grado que lo arrancaba de su humanidad, luego su cuerpo se deshilaba a partir de aquella rotura hasta la muerte.

Sherlock lloró aquel día, mientras Sherrinford se reía.

—No es para tanto Sherlock —rio más fuerte tomó la abeja del suelo y la apretó entre los dedos hasta despanzurrarla.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque puedo.

* * *

— ¿Cuantos años dices que tenías? —le pregunté a Sherlock.

—Siete.

—Eso es horrible —intenté que las caricias que prodigaba a su espalda fueran más consistentes en un intento de tranquilizarlo, mi erección se había ido a otra parte luego de la historia y la pierna de Sherlock ahora se acurrucaba sobre mi entrepierna —Sherlock, ¿él te hizo daño?, ¿alguna vez te lastimó?

—Pasó un tiempo antes de que su psicopatía se saliera de control. Yo… no quería acercarme. Le tenía miedo, no quería decirle nada a mi madre, yo sabía que tan importante era mi madre para Sherrinford, así que no se lo dije a nadie.

Algunas veces lo seguí, seguía matando a las abejas, luego también me di cuenta que ponía trampas en el cobertizo y se sentaba a ver como las ratas caían en ellas. Ya sabes, las viejas trampas que cuando la rata se acercaba la trampa se accionaba y las aplastaba, en el cobertizo había muchas ratas, yo cuando me acercaba las escuchaba chillar, tienen un sonido tan agudo.

Con mi mano, despejé su frente de cabello y la besé, era la primera vez que lo hacía y su tacto fue maravilloso, doloroso por el momento que vivíamos, pero tan íntimo, que suspiré.

—Luego fue por Barbarroja.

Recordé aquel día, años atrás cuando Magnussen había mencionado a Barbarroja, la cara sorprendida de Sherlock.

—Barbarroja era mi perro…

* * *

—Barbarroja era mi perro —Sherlock seguía lloriqueando, en el salón de la casa de los Holmes.

—Hijo —la Señora Holmes intentaba calmarlo sin éxito desde hacía más de quince minutos —seguramente se fue a perseguir algún gato, volverá.

—Fuiste tú —y Sherlock estaba seguro que su hermano mayor había sido, Barbarroja jamás había desaparecido.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Sherrinford con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras de siempre, Mycroft, recién llegado por vacaciones se sentaba al otro lado del salón, permanecía impasible, su padre leía el periódico, su madre intentaba calmarlo.

Sherrinford miró a Sherlock fijamente, y el más pequeño, con sus apenas ocho años, sintió miedo, recordó la sonrisa de su hermano mientras le explicaba como las abejas morían cada vez que picaban. Sherlock tragó.

Pasó muchas horas en su habitación, mirando a la ventana, Barbarroja jamás salía de la propiedad.

Su hermano, sabía que su hermano había sido, había una definición para lo que su hermano era, psicópata, lo había leído en uno de los ajados libros que su madre tenía en la biblioteca de la casa.

Muchos de los de su madre eran de segunda mano, algunos tenían hojas sueltas, pues con el salario de su padre no podían darse el lujo de mandarlos arreglar, o de comprarlos nuevos, aun así su madre era reacia a dejar de comprarlos, se podía encontrar allí cualquier cosa desde matemáticas y física hasta cuentos de hadas, obviamente también algo de psicología.

Allí Sherlock había leído el término, ahí lo supo, quiso decírselo a su madre, los psicópatas eran peligrosos, pero tenía miedo, las palabras de su hermano se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza "porque puedo".

* * *

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a alguien, tus padres o Mycroft?

—Mis padres se sentían demasiado lejanos y a Mycroft —Sherlock se muerde un poco los labios —… a Mycroft no fue necesario que se lo dijera.

* * *

A Mycroft no era necesario que se lo dijera, Mycroft lo veía, miraba como Sherlock salía de la habitación cuando Sherrinford entraba, como le rehuía.

Sherlock había empezado a aislarse, Mycroft lo miraba con preocupación. Sabía lo que Sherlock hacía, pues él mismo había aprendido a hacerlo, crear un refugio mental, un lugar al que huir, Mycroft tenía en su refugio montones de pizarras, libros de matemáticas y pastelillos, todo lo que requería. Sherlock por su parte había creado un palacio, lleno de tesoros de piratas, Barbarroja correteaba por los pasillos, el palacio al borde del acantilado, mirando hacia mar abierto y un barco pirata atado y listo para zarpar. Mycroft tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría si un día Sherlock decidía zarpar en aquel barco hacia las profundidades de su propia mente, nunca era bueno ir demasiado profundo.

Un día cuando una semana había pasado Sherlock miraba por la ventana, hacía unos minutos que Sherrinford había entrado al cobertizo.

La puerta se abrió Mycroft vestido con un absurdo traje de tres piezas para sus diecisiete años cruzó la puerta

— ¿Qué crees que hace en el cobertizo? —le soltó a Sherlock sin una palabra antes.

Sherlock se estremeció, recordó la forma en que las ratas chillaban.

—No lo sé —murmuró.

—Puedo ver la mentira en cada una de tus palabras —Mycroft miró a su hermano.

—Asesina ratas.

Mycroft respiró profundo.

—Se lo has dicho a mamá.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Sherlock él, te ha hecho daño, te ha lastimado.

Sherlock negó de nuevo pero luego dijo:

—Él se llevó a Barbarroja, Myc. Lo sé.

—No me llames Myc.

—No te quejes conmigo, el nombre que mamá te puso es horrible.

Mycroft hizo una mueca, siguió mirando el cobertizo por la ventana.

—No te acerques a él, Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué él es así?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza: —No lo sé.

* * *

— ¿Encontraste a Barbarroja?

Mis manos seguían corriendo por sus cabellos, por momentos me inclinaba a oler sus rizos, siempre olía delicioso, le prodigué otro beso en la coronilla mientras él seguía en silencio.

Con mi mano libre tomé la que él tenía sobre mi estómago y la apreté, halé de ella y la besé.

—No te sientas obligado —murmuré cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado largo —podemos seguir hablando después, puedes terminar esta historia en otro momento.

El negó, respiró profundo y subió sus ojos hasta los míos:

—Nunca encontramos a Barbarroja, pero estoy seguro que él lo sacrificó. Fue entonces que nos distanciamos realmente, pasé mucho tiempo con Mycroft aquel verano, cuando casi era tiempo de que Mycroft volviera a la escuela fue cuando, todo pasó…

* * *

Todo pasó en una tarde, Mycroft se sentía asustado, no lo diría pero su hermano pequeño, era, sin duda, su debilidad. Pensar en dejarlo solo con Sherrinford hacía que el estómago se le revolviera, debía llevarlo con él.

—Debes dejarlo ir —su madre negó de nuevo.

—Sherlock es demasiado joven Mike.

—Mycroft madre, soy Mycroft y Sherlock no lo es —respondió.

Mycroft se sentía desesperado, tenía que encontrar una solución, mantener a Sherlock a salvo, Sherlock que era el único que podría alguna vez llevar una vida normal.

Sherrinford se destruiría a sí mismo, Mycroft podía verlo, y él por su parte, había algo que no estaba bien con él, sabía que se quedaría solo con el tiempo.

Sherlock por el contrario estaba forjado de manera diferente, había contado con el amor de su madre, su padre se maravillaba con sus juegos, Sherlock podría adaptarse a pesar de su inteligencia, podría encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Mycroft miraba por la ventana hacia el cobertizo, vio como Sherrinford entraba, Mycroft, experto en ley de la probabilidad, Mycroft que pasaba sus días entre números, Mycroft sabía que su fuerte era el control de riesgos, a sus diecisiete años, las organizaciones gubernamentales ya se lo disputaban, Mycroft el hermano de en medio sabía cuál era la solución.

* * *

—Mi padre siempre había guardado su arma dentro de la caja fuerte —me dijo Sherlock entonces —aunque tratándose de mi padre la contraseña era bastante obvia, yo con siete años habría podido adivinarla. Encontraron a Sherrinford con una bala en la frente, una forma extraña para un suicida ¿no crees?

— ¿Dices que Mycroft lo hizo?

—No solo lo hizo, John, lo hizo por mí —Sherlock me miró de nuevo —la policía dijo que fue un suicidio por que Sherrinford tenía la pistola en la mano, pero, yo sé que Mycroft lo hizo y aunque mi madre nunca lo ha dicho sé que ella también lo sabe. ¿Te das cuenta de lo dañino que soy?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —le respondí.

—Mataron a Sherrinford por mi culpa, convertí a Mycroft en un asesino cuando aún tenía diecisiete, mi madre tiene que vivir con esa carga por mi culpa y mi padre ha vivido pensando que tuvo un hijo suicida por mi culpa…

—Pero…

—… no solo eso John, me convertí en una carga para Mycroft desde entonces, me llevó de casa, me enseñó a deducir, de él aprendí, él cuidó de mí siempre.

— ¿Por qué es en junio cuando todo esto te afecta?

—El cumplía años en junio, faltaban dos días para que cumpliera diecinueve cuando murió.

Asiento quedamente,

— ¿Cómo hacías antes Sherlock, cuando no estaba yo, cómo sobrevivías durante todo el mes?

—Mycroft —responde él —Mycroft se quedaba conmigo, siempre lo había hecho, al menos hasta que tú llegaste… —la idea de que Mycroft con su paternalismo pasivo-agresivo haya confiado en mí lo suficiente para dejar a Sherlock en mis manos, hace que un nuevo agradecimiento nazca en mi pecho hacia él.

— ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste antes?

—Quizás hayan engañado a mi padre por todos estos años, pero nosotros tres lo sabemos, mi madre, Mycroft y yo, es un secreto de familia.

—Ya no —respondo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ahora yo lo sé.

—Ahora eres parte de la familia…

Las palabras flotan por la habitación, fuera ha comenzado a llover, con el silencio que sus palabras trajeron puedo escuchar las gotas golpeando el cristal, en el ambiente se siente el aroma doloroso de aquella confesión, se lo difícil que debió ser para Sherlock hablar de todo.

Mi brazo, en el que Sherlock ha estado acomodado desde hace horas se ha quedado sin circulación, lo muevo un poco y Sherlock se deja caer sobre las almohadas.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Vas a irte?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —me acerco a él, no demasiado rápido, no quiero asustarlo, acaricio su nariz con la mía, cierro los ojos con deleite ante su aroma, sé que él me sigue mirando —dijiste que ahora era parte de tu familia.

—Lo eres, eres mi familia.

Beso sus labios, sabe frío a menta y a lluvia, lo beso muy lentamente, no quiero ir más lejos, creo que psicológicamente está extenuado, acaricio su rostro y trato que se relaje.

En sus ojos veo de nueva cuenta eso a lo que no he querido ponerle nombre durante años, ahora sé lo que es, hay amor y deseo mezclado en ellos como los colores de su iris.

Quisiera tomarlo, lo deseo, pero me conformo con besarlo, por esta noche, después de esta, sé, estoy seguro, vendrán muchas más.

* * *

Bien ha sido un historia complicada de escribir, a dos tiempos y en dos personas y ufff, complicada de muchas maneras, pero debo decir que el resultado me ha gustado, espero que ha ustedes también.

Por favor no olviden dejar su review y cooperar con ellos a que el Imperio Baker junte puntos para el rally.

Que tengan todos un lindo día.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


End file.
